Benjamin Tabart
| dfename = Grow Grow Fruit | dfmeaning = Sound of plants growing | dftype = }} Benjamin Tabart, also known as Ben the Giant Slayer Operation Elbaf—Tabart kills Stalkman, a Elbafian War Hero., is currently a performer and celebrity revered throughout paradise as a member of the Eminence Extravaganza, beloved for his talents as a beast tamer. In truth, the circus is a front for what is a notorious pirate crew who journey the seas in efforts to destroy the slave trade that plague the world, motivated by their similar history as former slaves. Born into a family of poor sharecroppers and prostitutes, Tabart accidently devoured a devil fruit through an exchange in where he was told he was receiving a “magic bean”. While it provided him the powers necessary to remove his family from there position and cement them in the upper echelons of society, following his mother’s death from an illness she contracted during her days as a prostitute, Tabart’s emotions caused an unwanted response from his powers, ultimately leading him to murder the people of the town he had fed as a teenager. In exchange for his life, the Alabastan Royalty ensured Tabart would serve as their farmer as an indebted servant, during the time in which he met Phantasma. Together, the duo escaped the clutches of the government, cementing them in history as international criminals with respective bounties. Appearance Despite his extreme poverty, the money that his family managed to acquire was always used to feed Tabart and was prioritized before all other issues. Because of this, coupled with the manual labor he was exposed to in his youth, Tabart’s body has realized its upmost potential of stature and size, and has defied the visual stereotypes of someone of his socioeconomic status; he is tall and muscular, yet not too the extent that he is viewed as an imposing figure. While his height and muscularity help in his image, two traits which are generally considered attractive, Tabart is easily pointed out by most as a native to the island of Alabasta. The way he walks is like he’s skating across desert sands, his tanned skin rebuking the blazing sun, and his exotic accent that reveals a tinge of his native language, all point to his Alabastan heritage. Yet, none of it revels upon the rumination of his nature more-so than his attire. His clothes are loose fitting, allowing him to move unrestricted, and gracefully like the apparition he is. He dons a purple and white floor length robe, a white turban with feather decorations, and pointed red shoes. Completing his outfit are series of jewelry, collected from years of purchasing luxuries symbolic of his fascination with the wealth and luxuries that he has long since desired. Gaman Profile Picture.png Tabart Pic 2.png Tabart Pic 3.jpg Tabart 4.jpg History Tabart was born in the as the only child of two poor farmers, however when he was an infant, Alabsta waged war with another smaller Kingdom for power, and his father was drafted into the military. During his service, he was killed on the front lines, leaving Tabart fatherless and his mother a Widower. Thus, while they were originally poor, they suffered even more losses, leaving them on the brink of hunger daily. When he became able to work the farm, Tabart would assist his mother instead of attending school. Because of this, Tabart never gained an education outside the necessities he needed to live as a farmer. Despite his hard work, their land was faulty and the crops refused to sprout. His mother would often turn to begging or prostitution to make ends meet, and even though she attempted to shield Tabart from such harsh truths, she could not control the rumors that the townsfolk whispered whenever she and Benjamin went to town. When he was ten years old, Tabart's mother informed him that they did not have enough money to purchase anymore seeds, since the last batch had been a failure, and If they did not get anymore they could not even grow enough food to keep themselves fed for the season. She instructed him to sell their last cow in the town for enough seeds to plant a good crop. Not too long before he left his farm however, a traveling merchant greeted him, and offered him a magical bean and an apple in exchange for the cow, taking advantage of the young man’s youthful nature. Tabart, naively, believed the bean to be magical and made the trade. He returned home, eating in the apple in celebration, but not finishing it due to it being rotten, as he travelled back to his mother and showed her the bean, but she scolded him for falling for such folly, claiming that he had been fooled. Fearing that she would not be able to feed her son, she cried in front of him, for the first time, and Tabart took the bean and retreated to his room angrily. He tossed the bean out of the window into his garden, cursing the man for tricking him, and finally stomping himself to sleep. He was forced awake by his mother’s screams, and he rushed down the stairs and outside, looking as their garden was plush full of crops. Immediately, they took them into town before the market-week was up, and sold enough crops to feed them for the rest of the season, and to purchase more seeds. Tabart planted the seeds, and the next day, the crops had grown completely. They preceded into town where they were welcomed by everyone who claimed their crops had been incredibly delicious. They sold their crops again for an even greater price, and used that to purchase livestock for the farm, supplies to maintain it, and even more seeds. From that day, each time that Tabart planted the seeds himself, the next day that would grow completely. Thus, Tabart started planting them every day from that point on, and at the end of the week he and his mother would go into town to sell them. Only three years after their success, Tabart's mother grew terribly ill, having contracted a deadly disease from her years as a prostitute to support her son. Despite the wealth they had acquired since their miracles had begun, it proved incapable of saving his mother as she died only a few short months after. Though, Tabart, although grieving, continued to tend to the crops and sell them, though he secretly held a disdain for all the individuals in the town that he believed forced his mother to death. He sold the crops, and continued back to his home, planting them for the next day. However, when he returned the following morning, the townsfolk were all dead and spores drenched the atmosphere. Tabart wandered throughout the town, finding a single survivor, though one in bad shape. He informed him that his crops were the cause; suddenly, they exploded, and anyone who breathed in the spores it released got ill and died within minutes. Personality As a child, Tabart was very hardworking individual, desperately hoping to get him and his mother out of poverty. Eventually, with his mother passing, and his accidental murder of the villagers, Tabart’s desire for money became distorted, and turned into an obsession for wealth. He views money as the inevitable cause for his mother’s death, for it was her desperate need to acquire it which ultimately drove her to her death, and thus Tabart absolutely needs to be in possession of large sums of money to feel comfortable. His desire to acquire money is not one of true honor, as he is often willing to take up illegal jobs, undercut others, and even forgery. Operation Elbaf—Tabart begins celebrating his purchase of 's wood which he planned to mass produce with the powers of his Haka Haka no Mi. However, this has not made him stingy with his material possessions, evident by his willingness to pay for the drinks of an entire gathering of pirates on Nassau. Operation Elbaf—Tabart drinks to a free world. Like these same pirates whom he is often generous towards, Tabart is mean who enjoys the pleasantries of the flesh. He adores meeting new women, consuming alcohol, and exotic foods. Because he is generally considered attractive, and thought of by others as wealthy Operation Elbaf—Kettle refers to Tabart as a rich boy. Tabart does not have much trouble attracting other women of a higher caliber. Operation Elbaf—Tabart and Ashley leave the bar bathroom together. Thus, he is often picky in those he chooses and possesses relatively high standards compared to other, equally as lustful pirates. Tabart is a very astute individual, often inquiring about rather difficult things. Operation Elbaf—Benjamin notices the size of the ship and inquires why they required Barney Kettle to store them in his dimension if there was room on board. Abilities Devil Fruit Tabart ate the , a allowing him to increase the growth of plants, generate the growth of any known plant, and manipulate them to his desire. *'Mosa Mosa Hercules:' Although Tabart is recognized as immensely strong compared to normal human beings, those traveling on the grand line have been subject to training regiments that he simply has not had the benefit. The marine captains he has had to deal with have been overwhelming powerful, and through sheer luck did he manage to escape their assaults during the early portion of his career. With every encounter, he grew stronger, and with each pirate captain he apprenticed under, his physical prowess increased. Yet, Tabart’s strength pales in comparison to the greater forces that hunt his plentiful bounty. Early on in his career, to break the gap between him and those he revered as masters, Tabart developed this technique as a means of bolstering his physical prowess. To initiate this technique, Tabart consumes spinach, and upon entering his body he alters the spinach and imbues it with mutations that allow it to mutate his body. The resulting affect is that these mutations drastically increase Tabart’s muscle mass, amplifying his durability, endurance, reflexes, speed, stamina, and strength. Since his days as a cabin boy, Tabart has gotten progressively more powerful, thus the effects of this technique, rather than allow him to match those he once studied under, they have allowed Tabart to perform superhuman feats otherwise thought of as nearly impossible by the general populace such as, snapping someone's leg, Contact Clashing—Benjamin breaks Fluer Frida's leg with a punch. breaking down buildings with a punch, and even blocking the punch of a giant. Yet, this is not without consequence, for the mutation itself is spawned from an overabundance of vitamins and core metals that provide this strength, but in abundance these things are poisonous to the organic body. Thus, the more spinach that Tabart consumes, the more he subsequently poisons himself, and weakens himself long term. Once his body reaches a point past what he has become resilient too, Tabart progressively loses blood, and strength, meaning this technique cannot be used continuously in rapid succession elsewise Tabart risks poisoning himself. References